What Can POSSIBLY Go Wrong ? !
by Allie X 'I
Summary: Somehow, I get stuck in the Code Geass universe, wound up at Ashford Academy as a student, get roped in the student council, AND have to surround myself with these idiots. Well, as long as I don't involve myself with the Black Knights, the Britannian military, OR the rogue prince, then I should be able to go home in tact. I mean, what can POSSIBLY go wrong, right?... Right?
1. Prologue: Introducing Iona!

**You wanna know how I was able to upload this on a Wednesday at noon?**

**Snow flurries.**

**In Louisiana.**

**Where it never snows except for the odd year.**

**And the roads iced over.**

**Pretty neat s*** man.**

* * *

><p>Ashford Academy is <em>the<em> private academy for students and Britannians alike. Located in Area 11 (a.k.a. Japan), this magnificent school houses an extravagant indoor swimming pool, a beautiful chapel with breath-taking mosaic windows, clubs ranging from horse-back riding to the garden club, a grand clubhouse for the Student Government, and many other wonders such as knowledgeable teachers and well cared-for classrooms. This academy was built on the Ashford family's foundation with Ruben K. Ashford as the headmaster and creator of the establishment. It is solely created to give the children a place to learn in a safe environment while the teachers go ahead and spread blasphemy and propaganda about how the Japa-_Elevens_ are "good-for-nothings" and "should be treated like the **disgusting vermin **that they are"-

"Hey, are you okay Iona? You broke your pencil in your hand!"

I blink, looking down to see that, yes indeed, my pencil was snapped in half. I let go and watch the remains of the wood fall to the desk before looking up a t my "concerned" classmates, giving them my neutral smile. "I'm all right. I was just angry about that report we had to do last week and took my anger out on the pencil. It's nothing you need to worry about."

They "smile" in relief before gossiping about the news of Clovis's assassination and who had done it, leaving me somewhat pissed off about how blasé they're being when just a few seconds ago they were concerned about me! I mean, Clovis isn't even _that important_ of a person. OR ROYALTY!

To quote purpleeyesFTW, _"His character development was as deep as the shallow end of a pool."_

Who is that, you may ask? He is a YouTuber who makes a hilarious abridged series of Code Geass.

And how do I know this unknown anime and search engine? That's simple: I'm not from this world.

That's the truth.

I'm not kidding.

... I'm serious.

I wound up here, in all places, my favorite anime since I got hooked on animes and staying at the Ashford Academy five months before the series started. It was amusing to see the police station cry about my sob story of being an orphan with her parents being murdered by crazed Ja-_Elevens_ and was left with only the clothes on her back while she watched her childhood home and memories be burned away by the raging flames of despair…

It was one of my best acts yet!

"I hope they catch the killer soon!"

"Whoever it is will be caught for sure!"

"Totally~!"

Multiples squeals sounding suspiciously like pigs resounded around the room, causing my eye to twitch (mentally). Deciding I can find better solace somewhere else, I pick up the remains of my pencil, grab my bag, get up and shove the chair under my desk before heading towards the door, making sure to throw away the remains of my poor pencil. I walk down the hall, making sure to keep myself calm and composed when I really wanted to strangle those spoiled rotten Brits as they gossip about the assassin.

_Oh man, _I clicked my tongue,_ if only they knew that the murderer was right beneath their-_

"OOF!"

"MMPH!"

_-noses._

I stumbled back, rubbing my nose form the impact, an apology already on my tongue. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"That's okay." My body stilled as that smooth tone reached my ears. "I'm at fault as well. I was lost in thought as well." Slowly, taking my hand away from my nose, I raise my head to see a pair of striking pair of violet eyes, ebony hair barely reaching his shoulders, and an amused (but slightly irritated) expression.

_Oh shit._

"None taken, Vice President," I replied, keeping my face neutral even though I so dearly wanted to _scream in slight fear and frustration._ "I hope I didn't cause you any trouble."

His eyes (which I have to admit are quite pretty) blinked in confusion, probably because I'm not one of the 99% of girls out of the entire school who are head-over-heels in love with him. "None at all," he replies. Then his face becomes thoughtful. "Have I seen you before?"

_Aaagh, shit!_ "Probably not," I said coolly, "as I'm new here and have not had the liberty of remembering which classes to go." _ Talk about an ass-pull when I see one!_

Apparently, he agrees with me. "Really? Then how come you knew I'm the vice president of the student council?"

_Talk about jumping out the pan and landing in the fire. Is that how it goes?_ "That's because on the day I came to transfer to this school, the dean's granddaughter Milly happened to be there and gave me the rundown of this school. She also mentioned (in full detail I may add) about who was running the student council as well as their physical features. For some reason she kept mentioning about a drop-dead gorgeous, violet-eyed boy." On that note, Lelouch looked like he could kill Madame President. "Then, by weeding out the people who do not match those attributes as well as the fact about how unique those genes are, I was able to conclude that you are the only one to have all those traits. So… yes, I know you are Lelouch Lamperouge, the Vice President of the Student Council, and the Hottest Male on the student body."

He was silent. _Did I impress him or something? … Sweetness~_

"Well anyway," I interrupt his (most likely) internal monologue, "it was nice meeting you. I have to go now." On that note, I sidestep him and continue on to my destination, waving behind me. "Good-bye."

* * *

><p>Lelouch Lamperouge couldn't help but stare as the blue-haired girl walked away from him nonchalantly. He can't remember seeing someone like her (what, with the pink-eyes, black-and-white knee-high socks, and blue-layered hair reaching below her shoulders with silver bangs) and having this strange girl rattle off what she knew about him… was <em>unnerving<em>.

And those eyes… her body language said she was calm and composed but her eyes…

They were hiding a raging fire of irritation and… _knowing_.

As if she knew who he _really was_.

_Impossible_, he thought, shaking his head and heading off to the student council, glad that he made Kallen head off without him. But he still couldn't shake off those eyes as he entered the student council room.

"Lelouch!" his adorable sister Nunnally cried out, snapping him out of his thoughts. "It's awful!"

"What is?" he replied, having an inkling of what's wrong.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead!" Milly answered, turning her attention away from the TV.

"They're saying he was killed." Rivalz adds.

His eyes widen, but then sharpen. _About time_.

He couldn't help but feel smug as he listened on until it was broken by a news update. Then his smugness turned into shock and fear.

"_No…"_

* * *

><p>I blinked, my eyes widening in realization as my mouth dropped, letting the cherry-flavored sucker fall out as I comprehend what I'm hearing and seeing as I watch the news report on my phone.<p>

_Uh-oh…_

_But,_ I blinked, shutting it off, _it doesn't really concern me. I mean, he's not _my _best friend. And besides, he's gonna get rescued by the ever illusive 'Zero', where he will turn down the offer of becoming a Black Knight-which is actually a good decision in hindsight-and he will continue to pilot the Lancelot Knightmare Frame and fight against his childhood friend in the future. I may be coming off a bit bitchy, but it's truly not my fault, especially since I'm not attached to them._

I close my eyes, leaning against the tree I was resting on for the past 30 minutes. _As long as I separate myself from them before the ball of fate rolls down faster, then I should be able to ease my way out of here and back home. I mean, what can POSSIBLY go wrong with my plan? _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My eyes snap open and I shoot up, causing a roosting bird to squawk in surprise.

_I just jinxed myself, didn't I?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Got hooked on Code Geass a few weeks back and on episode 7 of Season 2.<em>**

**_I couldn't help myself._**

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse the grammar mistakes and spelling, but you try and type several pages without a mouse and having your laptop on your knees while trying to cancel the adds that keep popping up on your computer screen! That, and just having sucky Microsoft that doesn't notice and point out your mistakes for you.<strong>

***sigh*...**

* * *

><p>Edited 130/2014


	2. Chapter 1: Fate is a B

***slowly opens door and peeks over*******

… **Hehehe~**

**How's everyone doing? Look I know it's been exactly one year since I started this fic but-**

***face gets hit by a kick, launching her out of the door and into the room*******

***door opens to reveal her OC Allie with a deadpanned look and hand on hip*******

**Allie: Please excuse my writer for her horrible procrastination skills. Since she is now doing her second semester as a college freshman, her time will be taken due to taking two language classes, a lab, and a class that requires reading many chapters of novels written by ancient people. And by ancient I mean 1 AD kind of authors. **

**Anyways, thank you **_**AnimePanda101**_**, **_**AppoX**___**and **_**Cookielova**_ **for pointing out her spelling mistakes. (**_**F****** Microsoft and spell check…)**_**and also **_**AnimePanda101,**__**Boomerpyro,**__**LadyDream3512,**__**Fishy**_**-**_**Ninja,**_** and **_**Guest**_** for reviewing.**

**Thank you **_**4112519**_**, **_**AppoX**_**, **_**Blacksword Zero**_**, **_**Fundin1**_**, **_**MsNoName13**_**, **_**TheFirstFallen**_** ,**_** .5**_**, **_**sladaris,**__**25thNight**_**, Akatsukiko, **_**FallenArcAngel16**_**, **_**Forbidden Light**_**, **_**Infinity69**_**,**_** Just a Poor Kitty**_**, **_**Kyky1**_**, **_**LadyDream3512**_**, **_**Lost Church**_**, **_**NoGAMENoLIFETeT**_**, **_**TheMysteriousOtaku**_**, **_**Twilight Dark Angel**_**, **_**dancergirl829**_**, **_**kireichan26**_**, **_**latelydreaming**_**, and **_**yarmantho**_** for following my writer's story.**

**And thank you once again **_**AppoX**_**, **_**Lord Hydra**_**, **_**elmms**_**,**_** keroblade**_** and **_**Fundin1**_** for favoriting it.**

***I pop out of nowhere***** For the chapters, I'll try and follow the episodes (so this fic should finish around 20 chapters) but I might do timeskips if I deem it necessary.**

**Now that that's over, enjoy the official chapter 1!**

***runs away from her OC's punishment***

My eye hasn't stopped twitching since the speech on Clovis's murder was over.

As I followed the rest of my classmates out, I close my eyes and take a deep breath, keeping it in for a few seconds before letting it out.

_I can't stay irritated for long_, I thought, moving away from some pushy freshmen. _Who knows what can happen…_

"Hey Lelouch! Got anything going on later?" My eyes widen and I hide behind a pillar, watching and eavesdropping a certain trio of Ashford students. "After all, classes have been cancelled for the day. Folks have been asking about a rematch."

"You are not gambling you guys!" the orange-haired girl exclaimed (Shirley Joseph Fenette, member of the student council who also has a massive crush on Lamperouge)

"C'mon, don't be such a stick in the mud!" _She's not as bad as a certain Uchia…_

"She's right though. Maybe it's time to quit," Lelouch interrupts while I shift to hide better.

"Huh?" Rivalz asks.

"I found a better opponent actually." _I call bullshit on that!_

"You did?" Shirley questions. "I don't get it." _What is there not to get?_

"You're cutting me in on the action too, right?" My attention wavers as I watch Kallen pass by. As Lamperouge laughs, I glance at him before looking back. _Maybe…_

"Better not. It's not really up your alley," Lelouch says to Rival. As he tries to weasel out who his newest victim is, he caught a flash of blue behind a pillar. _Is that…?_

Before he could take a step, Rival and Shirley began to argue with one another again about his gambling antics. When he stopped their arguments and suggested they headed to the student council room, he took a chance to check the pillar.

He was a little disappointed to see no one there.

_So this is the famous Tokyo Tower?_ I thought, staring at what once was a beautiful piece of culture for this country. _How the mighty have fallen._

Despite my disappointment and raging hatred for the Britianians, I walk into the sad excuse of a museum to get my ticket and observe.

And by "observe", I mean spying on Kallen.

_I know I said I wanted to not get involve with their problems,_ I thought, staring at the posters and ignoring the female speaker, _but I can't help it. I'm practically in a fangirls dream of being in an anime! Well sure I'm trapped in a country where two warring factions are butting heads and trying to get their lands back while the initial setting of the show is held placed where the supreme country is spewing out racists speeches on the losers of the war…_

My eyes go wide and I feel myself sweating. _Is stalking Kallen _**really**_ a good idea?!_

As soon as I thought that, my body tenses when I see a familiar school outfit in my peripheral vision stand by another poster beside me. Being very careful and looking completely natural, I pull out my phone (_Wish I still had my iPhone)_ and open it, looking as if I'm checking some messages when I'm really using the reflection to see who it was.

Even if the image is disfigured, I can recognize that red hair anywhere. _Well shit._

Sighing, I put my phone back in my hoody's pocket and walk off, making sure to look like I'm completely bored-which isn't hard-and not recognize the very familiar redhead who can totally pull me into a headlock before I can say "Jap-Elevens!"

Stopping near the glass-wall, I scratch my head. _I wonder if I should brush up on my fighting skills._ Then I blink and scowled. _What kind of suggestion is that?! I __**need**__to brush up on them! Who knows when one day ill get into a headlock and need to get out of it while also disarming the guy who put me into said headlock!_

"…" And I sigh again. _I am arguing with myself. Great~_

Deciding I need to stop this, I turn around-

And immediately make sure to school my face into a mask because _holy crap Lelouch is here andI'mnot wearinganyglassesorawistohidemyappearance__**shiiiiiitttt-**_

I pull out my phone, "checked" my messages, and groan audibly. _This is not my day. I need to leave. Now._

"Excuse me miss." _Damn it Lelouch!_

I turn around to see said guy talking to the receptionist and showing her a phone. "I found this on the floor while I was touring. I recognize it to belong to a fellow friend of mine. Her name is Kallen Stadtfield and we both attend Ashford Academy. Do you mind if you can send out a page for her?"

"Of course young man," she says. Her faces blooms into a light pink as the pretty boy "brushes" her hand as he gives her the phone. Before he turns he leans forward and tells her something, prompting her to giggle. _Jeez lady, your like-what?-in your early thirties? Don't be a cougar! He's-for the lack of term-playing you for a fool._

As he walks off, I stare at the lone woman at the reception desk. _Maybe…_

The unmemorable woman-whom we shall call Barbara for now-couldn't help but sigh as the young man walked off. If only she could have a boyfriend as handsome and pleasant as him. If she wasn't so old-I mean, so _mature_, maybe she could have a chance-

"Excuse me."

She looked up to see a teenage girl with blue hair in a ponytail and wearing casual set of jeans, sneakers and hood. She seemed to be staring at the phone in her hand, causing Barbara to straighten into her business façade and give the girl a smile. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"May I see that phone for a second?"

Before Barbara could get a word in, the bluenette took the phone out of her hand and flipped it open. "Excuse me!" she said flustered, trying to take the phone back from the teen. "But you shouldn't-"

The teen suddenly laughs, causing the _very _confused woman to blink. "I'm sorry," the teen says, holding in her chuckles as she gave the woman back the phone. "I couldn't help but wonder why a fellow classmate of mine wanted to give this phone away." At her confused look, the teen explained, "You see, I happened to overhear the conversation that you two had. I knew for certain that Lelouch didn't happen to 'find' the phone and wondered why he wanted to give Kallen the phone." Her laughs came back again. "And now I know why~"

She then leans over and gestures Barbara to come closer. "Don't let her know that me and Lelouch were here, otherwise the prank won't work."

Barbara gives her a scandalous look. "P-prank?"

Her smile grows wider, showing off teeth. "Remember: don't let her know or the effect will be ruined~."

Then she stands back and walked away.

All Barbara could do was stare at the strange girl. _Who was she?_ Then she shook her head and picked up the phone. _I guess I can play along._ Then she blinked. _Wait. Who was I talking to gain?_

Said teen was far away from the Tower, panting with one hand on her knee and the other on the wall. "Why am I always such a risk taker?" she questions herself. After she got her breathe back, she stood up, picked up her phone, detaching a cord and placing the bud into her ear. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Once again, I _can't. Believe._ I'm doing this." I muttered, staring at my computer screen streaming the "parade" starring you know who in the comforts of my apartment. While living at the academy may seem like a great idea, I 1) don't have enough funds to pay for it and 2) don't want to be _near_ any of the cast members just incase I get attached. _Too late for that_, I thought, shaking my head and focusing on the screen just at the moment Lelouch-I mean, Zero introduced himself. _One for theatrics, you are~_ I smirked.

Then I frowned as Suzaku was shocked by the collar they put on his neck. I never liked how Britianians used force an any means necessary to get their result. The exception being Lelouch, since-you know, he practically _died_ to create the world his sister wanted. While the Britianians…

"In exchange, this for Kururugi," Zero said, snapping me out of my thoughts. _Oh right. They're bargaining Suzaku's freedom. I should pay attention to this._

"Like hell." _My thoughts exactly Orange._

As they continued on, I glanced over to my phone _(Still wish it was my iPhone)_. I thought back to what I did today.

"_Why am I always such a risk taker?" she questions herself. After she got her breathe back, she stood up, picked up her phone, detaching a cord and placing the bud into her ear. "I can't believe I'm doing this."_

_Pulling out another phone, she connected the other end of the cord to the phone, turned it on and pressed a few buttons. Instantly binary codes flashed onto the screen before it cleared up. Once it happened, a call was connected._

"_Um, hello?"_

"_I want you to board the outbound train on Lue Bound 5 and bring your friends."_

"_What?"_

_She smiles triumphantly. _It worked,_ she thought to herself._

I can't believe I had hacked into that call in just a matter of seconds. Picking up the phone, I gasp the edges and pulled out the cover, revealing a complicated mass of wires and panels. _Just by saving the number or calling a phone, this fake cell can gain complete access to any calls made._ I lean back on my couch, putting the cover back on before dangling the phone in my face. _All because of one little toy_…

I looked at my desk, where a certain drawer contained something very important to me. _Could give me so much access._ I stared back at the phone, glancing at the screen to Zero escaping with Suzaku. _Whoever made this for me, I need to thank them personally. _I look back to my laptop to see the time. "Enough monologue," I muttered, shutting the computer closed and stretching my arms up. "Time to go to bed." But as I did my nightly rituals, I couldn't help but think back onto my actions today.

_Why… why did I do that? And how?_

Once Lelouch finally returned to the comforts of his home-completely ignoring the green haired girl who died and came back to life only for him to find her making origami with his sister-he recalled everything that he had done today. So far his plans have been going well, especially how he successfully gained the attention and trust of Kallen and her Japanese companions. Along with the great spectacle he put on for the entire world (although creating Jeremiah into a scapegoat made him feel a tad bit guilty), he can now say that everything is going according to plan.

The only hiccup is Suzaku denying his offer of joining him and his goal.

_Damn it Suzaku_, he cursed inwardly, leaning back on his chair and running a hand through his hair. _Why did you not accept it? I wanted to help you after all these years!_

Even though he thought it, he tried to stop his lips from forming into a smile. _But I guess… Suzaku wouldn't be Suzaku without his idealist views and all. No matter how idiotic they are._

Shaking his head, he sat up and looked out his window. _I wonder what will happen now. Since the most talked about news is Zero, things are bound to get interesting as time passes._ His eyes flickered up to the moon._ A full moon, huh? Even in the darkest of shadows it can still shine a bright silver light._

He blinked._ Silver?_

_As he walked away from the women-who is now under his power-and heads toward the exit, he reaches for his disposable phone from his pocket when a flash of silver caught his eye. Following that shine, he starts when he sees a bluenette talking to the receptionist, but at his angle and with a group of people in his sight, he can't see what the two females are talking about. As he attentively exits the tower and glances at the phone, noting the time, he looks back at the desk only to see the lone woman ready to page Kallen. Turning his head back and waiting by a light post, he can't help but frown. _Who was that girl?

With everything happening so quickly and with such progress, he had forgotten about that little event. And now since all of the excitement has died down and he can relax, his mind can now process everything that has happened to him over the past few hours.

Especially with that girl.

_Why does she look familiar?_ He thought, resting his head on his fist. _Blue hair isn't common, so meeting someone with blue hair shouldn't be too difficult to remember. Just who has blue hair-_

_Lelouch couldn't help but stare as the blue-haired girl walked away from him nonchalantly. He can't remember seeing someone like her (what, with the pink-eyes, black-and-white knee-high socks, and blue-layered high reaching below her shoulders with silver bangs) and having this strange girl rattle off what she knew about him… was _unnerving.

_And those eyes… her body language said she was calm and composed but her eyes…_

_They were hiding a raging fire of irritation and… _knowing.

_As if she knew who he _really was.

His eyes widened. _Her?_

**What will happen now? Iona falls further and further into the Code Geass plot, Lelouch is now suspecting her and will now keep a close eye on her, and Allie had successfully beaten me to a pulp!**

**Allie: You and your damn healing skills.**

**Don't forget the powers of ze AUTHOR~! XD**

**Allie: …**

**Well guys I hope to see you again for the next chapter of "What can POSSIBLY go wrong"~ Stay tuned~**

**Allie: *****sighs and waves***** Ja ne~**


End file.
